Higher
by Sailorpipn
Summary: Tony and Jethro spend a day in the park with their daughter.


Title: Higher  
Length/Word Count: 939  
Pairing/Characters: Gibbs, DiNozzo, OFC  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: I do not in any way claim to own NCIS! But wouldn't it be super cool if I did own them?  
Summary: A family in the park  
Story #1 for Challenge 11: Picture Prompt Fanfiction  
Author Notes: If you don't like slash, then this isn't really for you. There's your warning. Otherwise, enjoy!

"_Push me higher Daddy. Higher!" Kelly demanded, her hands tightly gripping the swing as she flew through the air. Her happy squeals, as Jethro tried to comply with her wishes, lit up the air and echoed off the park trees. He found himself grinning as he watched his little girl. She pumped her legs over and over, trying to reach the clouds. Just a tiny bit higher and she would be there…_

"Come on Papa," a small hand tightened their grip on Jethro's hand, pulling him out of his memories. "The swings are over here." Jethro smiled fondly as he gazed down on his daughter, his adopted daughter who pulled at his heartstrings as much as his blood once had.

"Sure Cait, let's go." Jethro started to jog over to the swings knowing his six year old would chase after him. Cait was much more of a tomboy than Kelly had ever been. They reached the swings and happily found them free for their use. There were no other families in site. "Come on Cait, let's see who can go higher."

Cait, who could never back down from a challenge, much like the woman she was name after, nodded eagerly before sitting down. Immediately she got her swing moving, getting higher and higher with each kick.

"Come on Papa, you have to try too."

"I was just giving you a head start," Jethro cajoled. Then he started kicking himself, though it was awkward with his height. He had to work hard to make sure his feet didn't constantly hit the ground. And he had to make sure he never got higher than his daughter. He didn't often let her win but figured this could be one of those times.

"Well, look at my two favorite people," a familiar voiced called out. "Do I live with two astronauts?" Tony asked, a large grin on his face.

"Daddy!" Cait yelled and forced her swing to an abrupt stop. The whole swing set shook with the movement. Then Tony was catching the energetic girl as she jumped into his arms. "Did you see me Daddy? Did you? I was so high!"

"That you were honey bunny."

"Papa wanted to see who could go higher. Did I win Daddy? Did I?"

"Well, I think so." Tony kissed Cait's forehead. "Another couple second and you would have sprouted wings and just flown off."

"You're so silly Daddy. People can't fly." Cait laughed and kissed her Daddy's cheek with a sloppy kiss before climbing back out of his arms. "So, what do I win, Papa?" She turned to face Jethro, her hands on her hips.

"Oh, you think you should get a prize for being a better swinger than I am?"

"Yup," Cait deadpanned. But she couldn't keep a smile from gracing her face.

"How about I buy my two favorite people some ice cream?" Tony cut in, moving to stand next to his friend, boss, lover, husband. "That sound good honey bunny?"

"Yeah," Cait cheered, pumping a small fist into the air. "Let's go." The two men laughed as she left the swings behind for ice cream pastures.

Even though neither man was big on public displays of affection, since adopting Caitlin, they had tried to be a little more open with touches, kisses. They didn't want their daughter to ever think they were hiding their love from the rest of the world. So, holding hands, they headed after their blond haired hellion.

"I remember the last time I came to a park with Kelly…" Jethro said and wasn't surprised by Tony's tightened grip of support on his hand. They didn't talk about the past often but Jethro knew Tony would happily listen to whatever he had to say. "Kelly loved the swings too. She always wanted me to push her higher. I think she was part bird. We went to a park together just before I left, spent the whole day running around, playing on everything and swinging until we were sore. " Jethro sighed. "At least Cait gets herself into the air. Pushing her now would be murder on my back," he tried to joke around the seriousness of the conversation even though it was usually Tony who was the funny one.

"Yeah, and I want your back in one piece. We may need it later," Tony leered and teased in return. The he sobered, "Is it weird to think the girls would have been friends, you know forgetting the age difference. Think they would have gotten along?"

"Oh yeah," Jethro agreed. "They would have been fine. Best friends… They could have swung together until the whole set came tumbling down." Both men chuckled.

"Oh man, I can picture it. We'd have to fight and bribe them to stop swinging."

"Guess we'd be eating a lot of ice cream," Jethro said with a grin.

"Oh, yeah, tons. So much, they would have to roll us around the bullpen. And you know what," Tony stopped walking and his holding Jethro's hand caused the older man to stop as well. "I'd still think you were the sexiest man alive."

"Is that so DiNozzo?"

"Hell yeah!" Tony winked before kissing his husband.

They were interrupted when a voice chimed in, "Papa, Daddy said a bad word. He has to put money in the swear jar."

"Oh come on," Tony laughed. "I'm already buying you ice cream, isn't that enough?"

"Nope," Cait shook her head.

"This is criminal, really. Remind me when we get home. Now let's get some ice cream."

"Yeah!" Caitlin cheered. "Come on Papa," she grabbed Jethro's hand and started pulling. "Come on!"


End file.
